


Heated Blue

by AbsoluteCreed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eli's got it baaaaad for Thrawn, Fluff, Gen, Hot Springs Antics, M/M, Thrawnto, brief nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteCreed/pseuds/AbsoluteCreed
Summary: During one reconnaissance mission, Eli and Thrawn come to a planet that's famous for their hot springs. After spending the day walking around various art galleries, it seems like a good idea to end the day relaxing in the hot water. ...Maybe.(also posted on my Tumblr--absolutecreed.tumblr.com!)





	Heated Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Thrawnto (even if it's just hinted here in this fic), so hopefully I did all right! Hope you all enjoy!

The planet of Onsenkura was like nothing Eli had ever seen. It had a very traditional feel to it, with hardly any technology in sight. …No, that wasn’t accurate. It was more as if technology and traditional fused together. The buildings were mostly wood and rice paper, and even stiff reeds. Yet, mingled in were power lines, transformer boxes, number pads for security, and a handful of floating banners, displaying sales at nearby supermarkets. Even the people were quite traditional, preferring robes and sandals to shirts and pants. Eli felt a bit overdressed in his Imperial uniform. And if Thrawn felt discomforted at all, he didn’t show it. No, like Eli, he found himself captivated by the scenery. 

The mission—if one could call it that—was to scout out Osenkura. It was one of many vacation planets near the Outer Rim. A good place to go to escape for a bit. And what a place to. The planet’s politics had no ties to either the Empire or the Rebel Alliance, making it neutral ground where both sides, and everyone in between could relax and enjoy themselves. From what Eli could gather, this was just a reconnaissance mission, to make sure the people of Osenkura were remaining neutral as agreed. And, from just their first few hours there, Eli could tell that they were on their best behavior. Their Imperial uniforms didn’t make anyone flinch, which Eli wasn’t used to. These people really were at ease, with just about anyone and everyone. 

The culture enraptured Thrawn. The moment they landed, and got settled at a nearby inn, Eli practically had to run, in order to catch up with Thrawn. He was looking at everything, from the nature and plants in the city, to their technology and culture. Eli lost track of how many food places they stopped at to try various traditional foods. And, of course, Thrawn just had to find an art gallery. They spent  **HOURS**  looking at the gallery. And while Eli didn’t have as much of an interest as Thrawn did with art, he couldn’t deny how gorgeous each and every piece was. Modern and ancient art was displayed, and while there was a similar style, each piece was characteristically different. It was fascinating, really. Thrawn was in his element, observing each and every piece thoroughly. 

They hadn’t even made it halfway through the gallery, when it came time for it to close. They were still there for a few more days—Thrawn would be able to see the rest of the pieces, before they headed back. When they made it back to the inn, Eli was surprised to discover that the inn was more than just an inn—it was a bathhouse. In the back, there were naturally occurring hot springs that one could relax in. Whether Thrawn saw Eli’s growing curiosity, or maybe he was curious himself, the Chiss suggested that they give it a try. There was no harm in it, right? And Thrawn made a pretty good point.

_'These baths are a part of their culture. I’ve heard quite a lot about them. It would be amiss of us to skip the opportunity.’_  

And so, minutes later, Eli found himself in the hot spring.

There were three separate baths—one for men, one for women, and one for both sexes. They chose the men’s one, though Thrawn encouraged Eli to go ahead; he wanted to talk to one of the bathhouse employees, no doubt asking for information about the history of the baths. Upon taking his clothes off and showering (one was required to shower before stepping into the springs), Eli looked over the waters, that were warm enough to be steaming slightly. The water was slightly murky, but not in an entirely dirty way. Letting the towel drop from his waist, Eli took a step into the water, almost flinching back. It was hot, that was for sure! But it wasn’t unpleasant… Slowly, Eli walked the rest of the way in, settling down near one of the rock dividers in the spring. The water wasn’t deep, but with Eli sitting down, the water easily covered more than half his chest.

“Never had a bath like this before…” he mumbled, rubbing the warm water on his arms. He could get used to this…

“These springs are truly remarkable, are they not, Ensign?”

Eli jumped a little as he heard Thrawn’s voice, turning around to face him. And what he saw made his face burn, and it had nothing to do with the hot water he was partly submerged in.

Thrawn stood there, in nothing but a towel, hair damp from his pre-spring shower. And while Eli had caught glimpses of Thrawn shirtless, this was the closest he’d been to seeing him completely naked. The legends weren’t lying when they said the Chiss were a very fit race. Lamely, all Eli could think of was how Thrawn’s abs resembled some marble statues they’ve seen in art galleries. Compared Thrawn, Eli was a kriffing stick. Unconsciously he sunk a little further into the water, hiding his puny body.

“They are, sir.” said Eli at last, realizing Thrawn had addressed him, “I’ve had baths before but these waters feel entirely different from normal bath water—”

Eli’s voice died in his throat a bit, as Thrawn dropped his towel to enter the springs. Eli unconsciously closed his legs—even ‘there’ Thrawn ‘outranked’ him.

“That’s because these springs are all natural.” explained the Chiss, as he slowly waded in. He paused for a moment to let his body get used to the hot water, before wading further in and settling down in a spot opposite of Eli. The water looked slightly different in Thrawn’s area, but perhaps the stones under him were different colored.

“The volcano nearby help heat the springs from below the surface.” continued Thrawn, moving his hands a little in the water, “There are volcanic vents, full of super heated magma below the surface of these springs. Thankfully they’re far enough down to where the water here won’t boil anyone alive.”

“That’s a pleasant mental image…” grumbled Eli, sinking a bit further into the water, blowing some bubbles, before sitting up, “So the slight sulfur smell is from the volcano, then. That scent is getting transferred up through the water and steam.”

“Precisely.” said Thrawn, nodding, “And because of the nature of the surrounding rocks, the bathhouse has a natural filtration system. No need for harsh chemicals.”

“The hot water probably helps kill a bunch of bacteria and all that, too.” Eli sighed contently, sinking a bit further into the water, “Plus all this hot water relaxes you. Say goodbye to any sore muscles you might have. You probably don’t even need a massage, if you soak in one of these…”

Thrawn tilted his head, watching Eli looking seemingly amused, “They do offer massages here. They have a Besalisk they handles all the massaging. They told me he’s very highly rated. Especially in what they call ‘happy ending’ massages.”

The Chiss started slightly, as Eli spluttered, face completely red. Thrawn waited until Eli wasn’t inhaling anymore water, before speaking up, “What do they mean by ‘happy ending’? Aren’t all massage sessions supposed to end well?”

“It’s…” started Eli, not sure if he should explain the true meaning of that phrase. There was no need to ‘poison’ his mind with that, “Those massages are often done in private…and paid for under the table.” Judging by Thrawn’s still curious look, he wasn’t getting it. Eli sighed, “…Just…if you go get a massage and they offer a ‘happy ending’, just politely decline. Trust me.”

Thrawn watched Eli for a moment, before slowly nodding, “Understood.”

Eli relaxed, glad that Thrawn was leaving it at that. As a comfortable silence fell between them, Eli shot a shy glance at Thrawn. He was glad that the murky water hid the Chiss’s lower half. He knew he’d give himself away if Thrawn caught him blushing. But from the waist up, Thrawn was…well…wonderful. Since getting settled in the Imperial Navy, Thrawn had a daily workout routine. Eli attempted to join him once, but had gotten his ass kicked within the first few hours. He was incredibly sore for days after, to the point where Thrawn was concerned enough to want him in the medbay.

That aside…

Thrawn didn’t seem to have any issues with his body image. Not that he went around naked or anything, but he was confident in his body. Maybe it was a Chiss thing… Legends did say that Chiss had incredibly fit bodies, due to high metabolism from living in such frigid conditions. Despite Thrawn obviously not being human, it seemed like everything else was very human-like. The way his muscles moved under his blue skin, the way his muscles in his abdomen were shaped, how they tensed and relaxed as he moved…

“Ensign?”

Eli practically screamed, as Thrawn’s voice suddenly cut through his thoughts. Blushing darkly, he glanced up at the Chiss, who regarded him with those red eyes. …Though was it just him, or did Thrawn’s eyes seem a little…dull? Eli didn’t question it, still embarrassed that he was caught staring. At least Thrawn didn’t sound upset…

“S—So sorry, Sir…” he stammered out, averting his eyes finally, “I didn’t…I didn’t mean to stare…That was r—rude of me. I’m—“

“Ensign, it’s quite all right.” said Thrawn calmly—almost too calmly, “There’s no need for apologies. We’re you looking at…for…anything in particular?”

That calm voice of Thrawn’s made it seem like his tone was so…silky smooth. Eli couldn’t help but blush harder, and his wording didn’t help matters at all.

“Your…Your body is similar to us humans in quite a few ways.” started Eli, feeling his accent creeping in a little—something that happened when he got flustered, “The way your body is shaped…it’s similar to a very fit human male. Even…Even the way your muscles move under you wet ski—your skin—is very similar. Your muscle structure is similar, even if you guys are stronger than us. You probably have more muscles, to keep you warm in that native climate of yours. A—And it shows. Your daily workout routines help a lot. You’re really fit Thrawn, a—and you look amazing, and the way your muscles move is just fantastic, and…and…I—“

Eli yelped as there was a sudden splash from over where Thrawn was. Whipping around, Eli saw Thrawn…and stared. There were a few things going through his mind in a matter of seconds.

First—Thrawn was facedown in the water.

Second—his backside was just as toned as the rest of him. Eli had never seen such a muscular ass before. And his broad back…!

Third—…Thrawn wasn’t moving.

That third thought practically screamed at Eli, as he leaped out of the water, rushing towards the motionless Chiss.

“Thrawn!!”

 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

 

"I...have made...a tact...tactical error..."

Eli would've laughed at Thrawn's slurred tone, if he hadn't had the absolute daylights scared out of him.

Apparently Eli calling out Thrawn's name and struggling with pulling him out of the water got the attention of the owners of the bathhouse, who quickly jumped in to help, pulling the Chiss up onto the ground, folding a towel under his head. Thankfully, he hadn't inhaled any water while face down, and he revived fairly easily. As per Eli's request, they had brought a bowl of ice water and a small washcloth, which Eli was using to carefully cool Thrawn back down.

Unbeknownst to either of them, certain areas of the hot springs were hotter than others. The owners explained, then apologized profusely. Eli wasn't upset at them, and he knew Thrawn wouldn't be either, if he wasn't currently acting as though he had a high grade fever. They should've asked before hand. At least Thrawn was alive and out of the hot water, and didn't seem too terribly effected. No harm, no foul. They knew for next time, at least.

"How do you feel, sir?" asked Eli, wetting the cold towel again, and carefully wiping it down Thrawn's still bare (and broad) chest. He knew he couldn't just dump the ice water on him. If his physiology was the same as humans, then introducing a cold element to his still hot body so suddenly, would put him into shock. No, it was best to chill him gradually. Eli's lips almost twitched up into a smile at the phrasing of that.

"I'm..." Thrawn paused a moment, his unfocused gaze just staring up at the ceiling. After a moment, he seemed to realize he was in the middle of speaking, and started up again, "...I'm doing better, I believe...I feel different..."

"That's because you nearly boiled yourself, sir." said Eli with a hint of humor in his tone, as he went to wet the washcloth again, "Apparently, Chiss can't handle really hot hot springs. You probably would've been fine in my area. It wasn't too hot, but it wasn't chilly. Probably just right for you."

"I will keep that in mind..." said Thrawn slowly, still attempting to fight through the hazy heat that had enveloped his body. Eli recalled having acted similar, having succumbed to heat exhaustion once. It wasn't a pleasant experience, and he could only imagine that Thrawn didn't feel too hot (no pun intended) either. Or at least, he wouldn't later one, once his body cooled down. Eli wanted to bring him back to their rooms, but Thrawn was decently bigger than he was. And still naked. He could help the Chiss stagger back to their rooms, but only after he was well enough to move.

"...A question, Eli..." said Thrawn simply, getting Eli out of his thoughts. Even more so, with him using his name instead of his rank.

"Yes?"

It took Thrawn a moment to speak, just staring up at the ceiling some more, before speaking, "...Whist I was changing for the hot spring, there was a patron in there, that had just been coming out of another set of hot springs. They said something that confused me, and I wonder if you could translate..."

Eli nodded, "I'll do my best."

"They looked me up and down, and said, and I quote..." said Thrawn, lifting his hands up off of the ground slightly to do air quotes, which amused Eli greatly, "'You are  _shredded_ , my man. I'm jealous.' ...What exactly does shredded mean, in that context?"

"Well, obviously you're still all together, so you're not the actual definition of shredded..." started Eli with a chuckle, feeling his face flush as Thrawn chuckled at that as well. It was rare to see the Chiss smile, let alone laugh or even chuckle. Eli quickly recovered, and started again, "In that sense, they're using it as slang for 'you have a really nice body.'"

"Interesting..." mused Thrawn, letting his hands drop again. He went quiet again, and just as Eli turned around to soak the towel in cold water, he spoke up once more, turning his head towards Eli, "...Do you consider me 'shredded', Eli?"

Eli knew his face turned a deep shred of crimson, as Thrawn tilted his head at him, "...Your temperature has spiked, Eli. Were you in the hot springs for too long, as well?"

Eli just wrung out the towel, and let it fall down on Thrawn's face, earning him a soft noise from him.

"I believe you're still dizzy from the heat and don't know what you're talking about..." muttered Eli, but there was a smile in his voice, despite the blush on his cheeks. He added quietly, as he took the washcloth off of Thrawns' face, "...And yes. I do."

Thrawn's small smile under the washcloth made even Eli's ears burn with a dark blush. 

**Author's Note:**

> Onsenkura is a combination of 'onsen' and 'sakura', and the planet is heavily based off of Japan. What stood out to me the most when I was there, was how there were traditional buildings and streets and such, among so much technology and modernization. So I brought that into the fic! :)


End file.
